


Teacher's Pet

by Ereri_Shipper69



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom!Llight, But very slight - Freeform, College, Confident L, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Finger play, Gay Sex, Homosexual Sex, Locked in classroom, Lube, M/M, Needy Light, Nipple Play, Not Canon Compliant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Professor - Freeform, Professor!L, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Somewhat shy Light, Student!Light, Taller!L, Teasing, Yaoi, boy on boy, dom!l, sub!light, top!L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Shipper69/pseuds/Ereri_Shipper69
Summary: “Did you really think,” The older man's free hand slid down his body slowly till it cupped his ass cheek, making Light gasp again. “That I would not notice your desires for me?” Light tried to struggle again, but the grip on his hands were too strong. “Did you really think you could hide your lust from me? I am L, the world's greatest detective. Nothing ever gets past me. Not even cute little boys like you.”Those words were whispered right into his ear and Light could not stop the shudder that wrecked through his body. L was right. His attraction for the man was very obvious, even to his closest of friends. If he could not hide it from his friends, how could he possibly hide it from the genius who's holding him captive?





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know that this is a little different than what I usually write, but i've worked really hard on this piece for a few months now, so I really hope that you all enjoy it.
> 
> Also, it was something that I've wanted to write for as long as I can remember, and now, here it is.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have. And if you guys get through this fanfiction, I have a something that I really have to ask you guys.

Teacher's pet

A soft growl emanated from a young man at the back of the class, his name is Light Yagami. He was irritated because he had gotten only a single question wrong on his test, and his professor, Mr L Lawliet, had once again called him out on it, mocked him and teased that he didn't try hard enough, and that the answer he had provided was more textbook, rather than an actual answer. 

He glared down at the paper in front of him, cursing the test score and the stupid question he had gotten wrong. For the last few weeks, leading up to the day of the test, he had been staying up late to study for it, wanting to impress his professor for the first time since he has had L as a lecturer for Law enforcement for the past year and a half.

For the longest of times, Light had admired his professor. L was a renowned detective, the greatest in the world, with the highest rate of cases solved in a year. Since L had become a detective, the amount of crime committed around the world has decreased tremendously, fearing the wrath of the detective. For as long as Light could remember, when he had first heard about L, and all of the great achievements surrounding the older man, he too, wanted to become a detective and also wanted to work beside him, side by side, fighting crime until none were left to fight. Light had always thought that L was the coolest person on Earth, and would be a very wise man with deep insight and a different perspective to life. 

That thought, however, was shattered the moment they had met, although not directly. L, was certainly not the coolest person on Earth. Far from it, in fact. He was wise, and he certainly had a different perspective to life, though not one that Light would have imagined L to have. What surprised him even more, was the fact that L looked so young, probably not even a day older than thirty! L was a peculiar man, and had many questionable quirks, like the way he held a tea cup, holding the handle with only his fingertips.

However, L was an infuriating person, and Light hated his guts! L always picked on him, and always berated him to do so much better than he already is. It's stressful and he sometimes wishes that he had either never taken this subject, or to transfer classes. Of course, he could do neither. One, because he wants to become a detective, therefore he could not bypass the subject. And two, when L retired from official duty, he came to this specific university and took on the teachings of every class for the subject, which therefore implies that he cannot change classes, because L teaches in every, single, one of them! 

Taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it, he glared at the pale skinned man who stood in front of the class with his usual slouch, his hands in his blue jeans pocket. His cold, black eyes scanned the students with the eye of a critic, though he didn't call on anyone other than Light. Why that was, Light didn't know. 

Light resisted the urge to grit his teeth and crumple his script. They needed to give them back at the end of the lesson, which happened to be the end of his college day. Perfect, maybe then Light can find out the answers he desperately needed. 

Light sighed and hung his head, mentally wishing for the minutes to tick by faster, and constantly looking at his smart-looking watch seemed to be slowing time down, which made an unnecessary build of anxiety flow through his being. But why? He asked himself with a furrow of his brow. Why did he suddenly feel like his stomach was fluttering? Why did he feel anxious to stay after classes to speak to his professor? He needed answers, the lack of it just made him feel irate. 

Just at that moment, the shrill sound of the bell rang throughout the halls, signalling the end of the period and the end of the day. Everyone began talking all at once and began to pack their things away at amazing speeds, wanting to get out of there quickly, either to go home, or to go and party at some club since it's Friday. Most rushed to the front and haphazardly dropped their scripts on the table right in the front of the class. L paid no heed to any of the students as he sighed agitatedly and decided to take matters into his own hands by neatly putting the papers together to make his sorting out much easier. He didn't say anything to his students, because there was no need to. The only time he said anything to them at the end of the period, was to remind them about tests. Homework was basically summaries of the things done in the previous lesson. L didn't care if it was done or not. 

Light waited for the last student to leave before he got up from his own seat and descended the stairs to approach his professor, script in one hand and his bag in the other. “I was wondering when you were going to bring me your test, Light-kun. I was beginning to wonder if perhaps you were deciding to keep it for yourself.” Said L, in his usual, dull voice. But this time, it was full of amusement, and so were the eyes that turned to stare at him, looking into his being, studying him like he was a piece of evidence in a crime scene. “However,” L continued. “If you were planning on keeping the script to yourself, I would have no choice but to give you a failing mark. Wouldn't want that to occur now would we, especially not to the perfect student with nearly perfect grades.”

Light could not help the blush that slowly creeped into his cheeks. Those eyes were intense, and he felt that he could fall into those deep pools of eyes with no fear. He could stare into them for hours, and he wouldn't get tired of seeing them. Shaking his head with a sigh, he just placed his script in the now neat pile. “Well, Professor Lawliet, I would have had perfect grades if you didn’t decide that my one answer was too textbook for your tastes,” The boy started, feeling a bit offended. “No, I was coming to return it…” He continued, but was cut off. “Is that so? Then why take your time in doing so? Could it be that you have something to say to me, or rather ask of me? And where would the fun be if I chose to favour you like the rest of the staff and grade your work correctly even if it’s cliche?” 

Light once again looked up at his professor, choosing to ignore his professor's last comment, and resisted the urge to gasp. On L’s face was an expression that Light had never seen on the older man before. A small smirk graced his lips, a thumb in mouth, biting it as usual. An eyebrow was quirked up in amusement, and those deep eyes conveyed both amusement, and an emotion that Light could not identify at this point in time. 

Dare he say it, but the look was lecherous, and made him feel weak in his knees. 

Light gulped thickly and averted his eyes, not wanting to stare into those eyes for too long. He won't admit it, but Light, for sometime now, has felt this… Strange attraction for the older man. He didn't know what it was, or at least, he didn't want to admit what it was. He was in denial, and many of his close friends called him out on it, supported him even. But he couldn't actually…! Not with… Him… He chickened out. 

“Ah no, sir,” He said and turned away. “I was just…” He took a deep breath, clenching his fists as he tried to come up with an acceptable excuse. “I'm just exhausted.” He said quickly, beginning to walk towards the door. “I'll see you next week sir. Good day.” 

“Just a minute, Light-Kun.” Light paused just as he was at the door, hand poised to grip the door knob and open the door. He didn't know about his professor, but he sure as heck never realised when the door closed. Probably when the students left, maybe a force of habit for the last one that left, whoever they were. Then he heard the older man walk towards him with even, calculated steps. Finding it somewhat intimidating, Light didn't turn around to face L. He couldn't. 

“Y-Yes sir?” Light cussed himself for showing weakness in front of the most brilliant man in the world, but he couldn't help himself. He wasn't kidding when he said that the older man, that L, was intimidating. 

“Why won't you face me, when I'm talking to you?” The man's voice spoke into his ear as Light felt a pair of arms press against the door on either side of him, trapping him. Light gasped and shuddered in shock. When had he gotten so close? “You know, Light-kun, I am the greatest detective in the world, yet here you are, doubting my abilities of deduction.” Light bit his lip, that voice sounding very low, and so sultry, pleasing, in his ear. It rang through his body, sending electrical shocks everywhere. Light felt his knees tremble. 

“I-I…” Light stammered again, trying to form his words properly. “I don't know what you're talking about.” He choked out and L chuckled. “You're doing it again, Light-Kun.” L breathed out. “You're underestimating my ability to know what you're feeling.”

Just then, it finally clicked just how close his professor was, and was practically speaking in his ear. “W-Wait… why are you so close?” He asked, his voice a little louder, though he was still affected by the lack of distance between them. “What are you trying to do, Sir?” 

L just shook his head and chuckled again, leaning even closer, if that was possible. “You think I haven't noticed, Light-kun?” L asked, disregarding Lights questions, his hands moving from the door to the younger man's waist. Then, Light was suddenly spun around and pinned against the door, his back colliding almost painfully against the hard surface.

Light’s chocolate brown eyes widened in shock, and he couldn't look away from those dark eyes, raging with a storm that Light cannot escape from no matter how much he tried. Although, a voice in the back of his head spoke up, he didn't think he wanted to escape from them, from L. Light gulped, their faces were mere inches away from each other. He could feel L’s cool breath fanning out against his cheeks. It smelt very sweet, like a mixture of strawberry and vanilla. That wasn't surprising at all, L loved to eat his cakes, especially strawberry shortcake. L’s chuckle brought him out of his thoughts. 

“I am the greatest detective in the world, Light-kun. So, it really shouldn't be a surprise that I've found out about your big secret, the one that you've been so desperately trying to hide away from your friends. But more importantly, me.” Light flinched at those words and tried to squirm away from the hands that pinned him to the door. “I-I don't know what you're talking about!” Light denied in one last feeble attempt, giving L a pleading look to let him go. But L did not let go, keeping a firm grip on Light. 

“Did you really think,” L whispered softly in his ear. “That I would not realise that you love me?” 

Light gasped and looked away, a feeling of shame filling his entire being. He didn't say anything to that. He didn't know if he could form proper words after what his professor had told him. 

“Did you really think,” The older man's free hand slid down his body slowly till it cupped his ass cheek, making Light gasp again. “That I would not notice your desires for me?” Light tried to struggle again, but the grip on his hands were too strong. “Did you really think you could hide your lust from me? I am L, the world's greatest detective. Nothing ever gets past me. Not even cute little boys like you.”

Those words were whispered right into his ear and Light could not stop the shudder that wrecked through his body. L was right. His attraction for the man was very obvious, even to his closest of friends. If he could not hide it from his friends, how could he possibly hide it from the genius who's holding him captive? 

Biting his lip, he let out a slow breath before he slumped in defeat as he looked at the older man's gleaming eyes that spoke of so many promises for him. He wanted to give in and take whatever the man would give him. But then he realised that this man was his professor and that what they were currently doing was nothing short of illegal. The older man, being a detective, should know the law by now. They could not possibly pursue this even if they wanted to. He had to be reasonable. 

“S-Sir…” Why the hell was he still stuttering? “This is illegal. Y-You could lose your job.” 

“Oh, honestly Light-kun. Such little faith in me?” Said L in mock hurt. “I have many contacts in high places, so if I want you, which I do, and if someone were to find out, I can keep them quiet, Light-kun. So, what do you say, willing to give us a try?”

Light stared into the older man's eyes and could see nothing but pure honesty and lust and something more. Yet still, Light was very hesitant. He couldn't tell for certain if L was lying, if he was just playing with him to fulfil his most deepest and darkest desires, or if L was really telling the truth and actually wanted him.

“Look at me, Light-kun.” When had he averted his eyes? Why was he acting like a damsel in distress? Why was he so nervous? Where had his snark gone to? 

“Tell me you don't want this,” L began, moving the leg between Light’s own legs so that it brushed against his student’s crotch, creating a lingering friction that made Light crave for more as he whimpered. “Tell me you don't want this, and I will stop all advances. I will not approach you in this manner again. You have my word, Light-kun.”

Even as L said that, Light noticed that he had not moved an inch away, they were still so close, so close that Light could certainly smell L’s sweet breath. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm his rapid pulse. Was this real? Or was he dreaming? Did he fall asleep in class? No, that was highly unlikely. He was a good student that slept as much as needed and forced himself to stay up during class time so he wouldn't miss anything that any of his professors said in the lecture. And besides, who knows what sorts of pranks his classmates could pull off on him once his eyes shut. 

Taking a chance, he opened his eyes and looked up at L. “And if I say that I want this,” Light began, licking and biting his dry lips nervously. “Then how will this work?” He asked shyly. Contrary to popular belief, and as smart as Light was, he was a virgin, and innocent to the sexual world. Such things never occurred to him before now, and as L kept gently rubbing his leg against his crotch, he felt his cock slowly stir to life. It didn't help that L was now giving him that lecherous smirk again, filled with many promises of what's to come. 

“Then, Light-kun, you will be mine, and I will never let you go. Your iq is almost as high as mine, and I find that very attractive. You see, no one else has ever kept me on my toes quite like you do, Light-kun. If you do agree to being mine, and I know you will, oh, I can certainly open more doors of opportunity for you. Mind you, I will not treat you any differently when we have classes together. Afterwards, however, you will be my lover, and I will treat you as such.”

Light blushed at those powerful words and he ducked his head in embarrassment. His handsome professor was attracted to him as well, and was offering to take him in as not only his lover, but something more, someday? 

“So, I ask again, Light-kun, are you willing to give us a try?”

Gulping thickly as he shyly looked at L, he nodded his head. “Y-Yes,” Light stated. “I… I've liked you for sometime now… L.” Oh god, that stare was turning him into a puddle of mush! And that smirk! It was… It was setting his nerves on fire, leaving him with a sense of neediness like he'd never felt before. Maybe it was his hormones taking over, but he knew now that he wanted L. 

And then L growled, dropping Lights hands in favour of picking him up by the waist. Light gasped and used his newly freed hands to hold onto the detective. 

“W-What are you doing?” He asked as he was carried to the desk and placed on the side that was completely empty of papers. “I love how you say my name.” Said L, his voice husky. “I'm going to make you feel so good. I know you're a virgin, so I'm going to make you scream my name till your voice echoes in the halls. I'll make your first time, a moment to   
remember.”

If Light wasn't turned on earlier by the dominance showed over him by the older man, he certainly was now by the filthy words whispered so hotly in his ear. He whimpered as he nodded his head, not questioning how L knew that he is inexperienced. 

Suddenly, he felt a pair of soft lips pressing against his own. Gasping softly, he stared into those intense eyes again and felt himself get lost as he slowly, hesitantly, kissed back. That seemed to please L, because Light felt a hand cup his neck, holding him in place. Sighing softly into the kiss, he relaxed and slowly closed his eyes, enjoying his first kiss ever. 

He then felt a hot, slick tongue dart across his bottom lip, making him gasp once more and opened his mouth, allowing for L to slide his tongue in. Moaning softly when their tongues collided and slid against each, Light wrapped his arms tighter around the older man to keep him there. 

They kissed for a while until Light felt a cold hand slide up his shirt, teasing his skin as he moaned into the kiss, shuddering in excitement. And before he knew it, his shirt was gone, still very much occupied with kissing his professor for him to notice that their kiss had broken for only but a moment. When he did notice that his shirt was gone, he didn't care about it and just wanted to continue kissing his new lover. However, all good things had to come to an end at some point.

Their kiss broke and Light felt L suck and kiss every part of his neck, sensing shock waves rushing through his inexperienced body. It felt marvellous and he felt his cock harden very quickly in his pants. Embarrassing moans and whimpers cut through the air, filling the silence of the empty classroom. 

“Mm… haaa-Ah… L…” He moaned, shuddering as he gripped onto the older man’s shoulders for support. He was lowered onto the desk, his back pressing against the cool, hard surface. For some reason, it felt really comfortable. Probably because his professor was distracting him very well from any and all his discomforts. 

He felt L’s hands roam all over his chest, ever so slightly moving more and more southward until he felt his cock being cupped gently. He gasped and his legs immediately pitched itself up on the table, spreading apart to give L more room. His cock was fondled, and he was frustrated. “L,” he pleaded, panting slightly from the pleasure, wanting his pants and underwear to vanish. He wanted to feel L’s cool hands on his bare skin. “Please.”

The older man chuckled, very much enjoying the sounds coming out of his students mouth. It was more satisfying to hear them because he is the reason for them. He swore that if anyone were to touch his Light like this, he would break every law to make sure that their filthy hands are broken to the point of no repair, and that they are sent to a prison with no chance of parole. Or perhaps, he would do the world a huge favour, and dispose of that person before anyone realised anything.

“What do you want, Light-kun?” L teased, wanting to know how far he can go before Light breaks in a good way. “Y-You know what I want…” Light mumbled, his cheeks burning.

“Do I?” L wondered, lowering his face to kiss and suck on Light’s collarbone. He sucked hard at a particularly sensitive spot until a mark formed, just like the many others on the boy's neck. He smirked when Light whined. “Haa- Y-Yes. Y-You do. I… I know you do! Please, L.” 

“I'm afraid,” L began, moving up to whisper in Light’s ear again. “I can't give you anything, unless you tell me what you want.” The young man whined once more and bucked his hips into the teasing hand, wanting to feel more of that delicious friction. “I… I want you to… To touch me…” He whispered.

“I'm already touching you.” The older man teased. “You'll have to be more specific than that.” To emphasize his point, he gripped the younger man's cock a little more firmly, pressing and rubbing it in ways that drove Light insane with unyielding need.

“L, p-please…” Light begged, his eyes shut tightly as he tried to hold back the embarrassing sounds he was letting out.

“Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you.”

Light pried his eyes open to glare at his professor, not exactly wanting to say it, but he didn't have any other choice. He desperately wanted his long time crush to do something! 

“I…” He began nervously, gulping thickly as he tried to form the words for his request. “I need you in me. I want to feel you as you make me yours.” He breathed out, stretching his legs wider, offering himself to his professor. 

L smirked, feeling satisfied with Light’s still shy request. He shouldn't push him too far. Maybe one day he could get his perfect student to be a bit more shameless. But for now, he had to take care of his student and his growing need. 

“As you wish,” L chuckled and kissed the younger man's lips softly. “Light-kun~” He backed away from Light, who moaned in protest and looked scared, mostly likely at the possible thought of being abandoned in this state of exposure and vulnerability. But L smiled reassuringly, holding up his hand to stop any more worrying thoughts from crossing his pupil’s bright mind. 

“I'm not going to leave you,” He said with a mischievous smile that sure lit up his usually pale face, enjoying how Light blushed brightly at the sight of it. He then walked around Light. “Keep your legs open,” He told the younger man. “I'm just going to get lube. I told you, I'm going to make you feel good. I want you to remember this moment for the rest of your life.”

Although he couldn't see Light’s face, he knew that he would be flushed with embarrassment. Smiling fondly, he opened the top drawer and pulled out a strawberry-flavoured tube of lube. He shut the door quickly and made his way around the desk to stand right in front of Light, who has his head hanging slightly, his hair falling over his eyes, making L think he did or said something wrong. 

Before L could say anything, Light lifted his head, a small blush on his face. 

“You’ve… You've kept lube in your classroom all this time?” Light asked shyly, so unlike himself. At the same time, he felt a little bold. “Were you that confidant that I would say yes to you?”

At that, L smirked, his worries washing away like water down a drain. “Confidant? There was no need to guess, Light-kun.” He leaned forward to whisper in the younger man's ear. “I knew from the start that you would not say no to me. It was obvious from that start that you were, and still are, highly attracted to me. So, I knew that at some point, I will make you mine.”

Light inhaled sharply at those sultry words, his cock twitching needingly at the thought that his professor always wanted him as much as he did his professor. He gulped thickly and let out a breathy whisper in reply, “I'm yours, only yours.”

L pulled back and looked deep into his pupil’s eyes, a serious look in his own. “Then tell me, Light-kun,” He started. “Do you trust me?” 

Light nodded his head. “Yes, more that I trust anyone else.” And he meant it. He completely trusted this man before him. He trusted him enough to expose himself like this. He trusted this man enough to reveal how vulnerable he truly is. There was nothing that he wanted more than L, the greatest detective in the world, the man that he loves. 

“Then lay back, and enjoy what I'm about to do to you.”

L left the bottle of lube on the desk, right next to Light before his nimble fingers began to work on the knots of the laces on Light’s shoes, being careful to take them off neatly along with the socks. Then he started working on the young man's pants, slowly and carefully pulling the zipper down, his eyes trained on Light’s expressions as if he was afraid to mess up. But Light did not protest, and even lifted his hips impatiently. 

“L, please. Take them off.” Light whined, having had enough of the teasing that L was putting him through. “Please, I need you.”

L complied with the younger man's demand, and swiftly removed his pants and underwear. At the sight of his student's cock standing tall and proud in the air, he could hardly stop himself from growling at the erotic sight, his own cock straining in his trousers. 

“Spread your legs, Light.” 

Light did so quickly and eagerly, feeling more turned on by the sound of his professor's rough and husky voice. He moaned softly. 

L was always focused, even in the most difficult of situations, like being held at gunpoint. But right now, standing between his student's naked legs, he could hardly focus at all. He was the greatest detective in the world, so it was almost laughable that he was felled by a cute college boy. However, he didn't mind in the least, not as long as the same boy was his. 

Grabbing the bottle lube strawberry flavoured lube almost aggressively, he opened the cap with a loud crack and spread a generous amount of the gooey substance on his long and nimble fingers. 

He placed the bottle down again as he rubbed his fingers to heat up the lube before he looked at Light. “I'm going to prepare you now, so please relax. I do not want to this painful more than it should. Mind you, it will get better soon.” Said L as he gently hooked one of Light’s knees on his shoulder to get better access to Light’s exposed hole, which was twitching in need. 

Gently, he rubbed one finger over the rim before he slowly stuck one in, being mindful that Light has never experienced anything of this sort. Just the thought of him being the first to do such sinful things to the boy was enough to get him that much more eager to take the boy. 

Light was tight, and he fought hard to keep his hand steady. Even though Light was desperately trying to hide it, he could tell that the younger man was tense. To distract him from the uncomfortable feeling, L used to free hand to gently massage the younger man's cock. 

When Light started getting used to the sensations and started to moan, L sped up his ministrations on his on his cock and thruster a second finger into him, slowing down the pace of his fingers to allow light to adjust. 

It took a little while longer for Light to adjust to two fingers, but when he did, he moaned a little louder and even bucked his hips, wanting to feel those fingers go deeper in him. 

L chuckled but did as was silently asked of him, thrusting his fingers harder and faster in him as he scissored and stretched his walls. Light was so deep in his pleasure that he hardly noticed a third finger enter him. 

L slowed down his pumping of Light’s sensitive cock, not wanting him to come so soon as he searched for his sweet spot thrusting deeper and in all angles. 

“Ahh~!” Light screamed in delight as his prostate was found and prodded. L smirked in victory and rubbed the sensitive gland a few more times as if to show off his marvelous findings, as if he had solved yet another difficult case. 

“Found it,” L whispered seductively as he removed his fingers, which gained him a slew of protests. “Now now, be patient my love. Soon I will sheath myself in your warm home.” 

He let go of light for a moment to free himself from his trousers, pushing his pants and boxers down so that he would have enough room to move without any restrictions. He smirked again when he noticed that Light was staring at him, or rather, staring at the girth of his cock. 

He wasn't overly huge, but he was big enough to make a lot of people fall to the ground and spread their legs for him. However, he only wants Light to spread his legs for him. He will not accept anyone else but his precious student. 

“Like what you see, Light-kun?” L asked even though he already knew the answer. He grabbed the bottle of lube again and slowly spread the substance over his cock, flicking it up nice and good for his Light, who squirmed as if he wanted to touch and taste his cock. Maybe some other time, L thought to himself. For now, it's all about Light-kun and his pleasure. 

“Y-yes,” Said Light, his voice hoarse from all the moaning. 

L held back a groan, keeping himself from finishing himself off at the sight of his debauched student. Once his cock was slicked up well, he stepped closer to Light again, lining his cock up with his twitching entrance. Before he could push in, he looked at Light seriously. 

“This is the last to me to back out. Say the word, and I will stop immediately.” He said, not a hint of humour in either his voice or his eyes. He was completely serious. 

Light looked back at him just as seriously, although his look was still a little shy. “I want you, L. Please don't hold back. I'm yours.” Said Light, not a trace of hesitancy in his voice. 

L nodded his head at that and leaned down to kiss Light as he slowly let himself sink into that tight heat. 

Light made a strangled noise of pain while L groaned in pleasure. He didn't stop until all of himself was in Light, right until the hilt. He forced himself to wait patiently for Light to calm down and adjust himself. He fought hard to not just start thrusting hard into his entrance. To distract the both of them, he peppered light kisses all over the younger man's chest, running his tongue over sensitive nipples and gently bit down on them. 

Light sighed softly as he slowly got used to the feeling of being filled to the brim. His heart was pounding hard in his rib cage, never having felt so complete in his life. As the pain started subsiding, it began to feel amazing, being stretched so wonderfully wide. 

He moaned and shifted his hips, causing the cock in him to shift deeper, making him moan louder in pleasure. 

L looked up at him questioningly, and he nodded his head in confirmation. “L, please,” He begged the older man with wide, blown eyes filled with lust for him. “Move. T-take me. M-make me yours.”

That did it for L. He slowly pulled out of Light before pushing back in. Light moaned at the sensation and fought to keep still, wanting L to move faster and harder and just take him! 

“L, please!” He pleaded. “Please! I need you! Don't hold back, L!” He hoped to God that L will listen to him. He didn't think that he would be able to keep his sanity if the older man dragged this out for much longer. 

Thankfully, L did listen to him and started to gradually thrust harder and faster into the younger man. “Such an impatient brat.” L murmured to himself as he groaned with Light, who moaned louder and louder with each thrust into his tight hole. 

“Ah~ ah~ ah-! Oh~ God! L! R-Right there! Right there!” Light screamed when L hit his prostate dead on, a tight coil starting to form in the pit of his stomach. 

At that very same moment, without stopping his momentum, he used his one hand to hold down Light’s hip, and used the other to pump his student's cock at the pace of his thrusts. 

“That's it Light,” L husked as he panted and groaned. “Beg for me. Scream my name for the whole world to hear. Don't worry about anyone else, just lose yourself to me, I will take care of you, My Light.”

L thrust harder to prove his point, which made Light scream just as loud as he wanted him to. 

“Oh~ L! Ah! L please! I need to-! I need to cum~!” Light begged feeling right on the verge of his climax. 

“Beg me, Light! I want you to beg for it.” Said L and cruelly held the base of Light’s cock tightly, not allowing him to reach completion. 

Light whined in misery and tried to buck his hips, but L’s hold on him was too great for his weakened state. 

“Oh please, L! Please let me cum!” He choked out as L thrusted particular hard, smacking against his abused prostate. “Please! I'll be your good boy! I'll do anything! Please let me cum! Ah!”

“Good boy, Light! Cum for me. Cum for your professor!” L growled loudly and mercilessly pumped Light’s cock until the younger man spilled his seed with a loud cry of his name that echoed in the walls of the classroom. 

Soon after Light, feeling those walls clamp tight around his throbbing cock, he came hard into Light’s hole, filling him up to the point where some of his seed spilt onto the floor. The sight was so erotic, and L didn't stop thrusting until the both of them had stopped spasming. 

They laid still for a moment, basking in the glory of the aftermath of the best orgasm that either of them had ever felt. As they both calmed down, L held Light tightly, not willing to let him go just yet. 

Soon, he pulled completely out of Light with a squelching sound, Light moaning weakly at the vaguely pleasurable feeling. His head was up on cloud nine, hardly feeling anything apart from his bliss. Although, after a minute or two, get began to feel the uncomfortable feeling of the hard surface of L’s desk. His eyes felt heavy, as did the rest of his body. He was sleepy and wanted to take a nap. 

In his drowsy state, he did not notice that L had slowly removed himself from him and cleaned him up before slowly dropping both of his legs and going around the desk to get a packet of wet wipes to clean the both of them up. 

Once they were both cleaned, L had dressed them both properly. By that time, Light was just about getting out of his daze, smiling softly at the older man as he slowly wrapped his arms around his neck, still feeling a bit sluggish. L felt proud that he could make his Light feel so blissed out. 

“That was amazing.” He whispered, his voice cracking from the screaming. He then felt a little shy again. “I’d… I’d like to do that again, if it's okay with you…?” 

“It's more than okay, Light-kun.” Said L as he gently kissed Lights bruised lips. “I'd like to do that again as well. Though not so soon.” He joked, to which Light laughed softly. 

“Yeah, no. My body feels too sore for a second round.”

“Good, that means I've done more than a satisfactory job, and now I have to take care of you, Light-kun.” Said L with a smirk as he gently but quickly picked Light up bridal style. 

“W-what are you doing?! Put me down!” Light yelled as he held onto L for dear life. L just smirked and began to walk to the door. 

“I'm going to take you home and treat you like the princess that you are, Light-kun.”

“I'm not a princess!”

L smirked, knowing that Light would not argue against going to his home. 

“But you are to me, and there is nothing wrong with that.”

“There is no changing your mind is there? And could you let me down? Someone might see us!” Light exclaimed as L walked them down the corridor and into the parking lot of the university. 

“Didn't I tell you already? I've got plenty of ‘friends’ in higher places. There is virtually no one who could stand in my way of getting what I want. Not even Watari can stop me from having you.” Said L confidently. 

At the mention at another man's name, Light perked up. “Watari? As in, Watari your secretary?” He asked curiously, having heard about the man who has known L for the longest of times, has helped L for many of the cases that the genius took on, and who no one in the entire world, but L himself, knows the true identity of. 

L chuckled and unlocked the door to his car for Light. “Technically, he is my grandfather and mentor who taught me all the tricks of the world. Don't worry, you'll get to meet him at some point or another. After I have taken good care of my princess.”

Light was in awe, never having thought that Watari would be L’s grandfather. It made him think of what the man could be like, hopefully not as hectic as L. 

After that, they settled into a calm silence as L drove them to his mansion which laid in the far countryside of the city. 

As they passed by a few grooves of trees, a sudden thought occurred to him. 

“Hey L?” He called out, looking at the detective who once again wore his mask of indifference. Even though he did not take his eyes off the road, Light could tell that he had his full attention. 

“I still think that I deserve those marks for that question. Think you could change your mind and award me those marks?”

L smirked. “Maybe. I'll think about it.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? I clearly deserved them!”

And so they bickered on until they reached the mansion where L decided that the best way to silence his princess was to kiss him senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys made it! To be honest, this was a lot longer than I expected it to be, but since this is my first Death Note fanfiction, I am very proud of it! Please tell what you guys think, and if I should write more Death Note fanfiction in the near future.
> 
> Now for my question to you guys, the really awesome readers whom I love and respect with all of my heart. For those of you who follow me on instagram, you guys have probably seen my recent Ereri post about a King Arthur AU.
> 
> I was thinking, that as soon as Irresistible is over, I want to tackle another project about said AU. Basically, in the AU, Eren was once a farmer with his parents, but they were killed in a war. Then him, along with Mikasa and Armin, flee to another countryfor safety. Because they are so young, they cannot find Labour. Then Eren tries his luck out at the palace and becomes the Knight to Prince Levi.
> 
> What do you guys think about it? Think it's good enough to develop into a full story? Please tell me what you think?
> 
> If you guys are on instagram, you can follow me @faatima_moosa and send me any requests that you want, no matter how crazy it is. Or, is you guys just want to chat with me, then that's fine too!
> 
> Anyways, I really hope that you guys enjoyed this fanfiction. Please leave many many comments about it, either constructive or destructive criticism, leave kudos and I will see guys later with the next update!


End file.
